This application proposes further development, validation, and verification of a rule-based expert system (DETOX) which will assist physicians in writing detoxification orders for patients who are physically dependent on sedative-hypnotics, opiates and stimulants. During Phase I, a prototype of DETOX was developed, and the feasibility of generating detoxification orders with an expert system was established. The expert system can give physicians who do not specialize in drug abuse treatment access to the highly-specialized factual and procedural knowledge needed to write safe and efficacious detoxification protocols. DETOX provides 1) safe and accurate detoxification procedures, 2) clinical data management, and 3) efficient use of physician's time. DETOX's knowledge base includes all sedative-hypnotics, opiates, and stimulants in the Physician's Desk Reference; the alcohol content of commercially available beers, wines and liquors; withdrawal protocols; key references to published detoxification protocols; and street drug nomenclature. Output of the system includes detoxification orders, a summary of medical facts considered in computing the orders, and provides ongoing assistance to the physician during withdrawal. The expert system will be validated by comparing the computer-generated withdrawal orders to orders written by nationally recognized physician experts.